


The Sun, The Moon, The Stars... All That Good Shit

by the_duck_bride



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Uruha is an awkward fucker, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_duck_bride/pseuds/the_duck_bride
Summary: Few people understood Kouyou, both as a person and just the strange ways in which he sometimes spoke. Luckily, there was one person who did. And tonight Kouyou wanted to do something special for their twentieth anniversary.(AKA I suck at summaries)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yusahana6323](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yusahana6323/gifts).



> Just a dorky, cheesy little Valentine's Day fic because why not? I also need to write more Reituha, since they're my otp. Plus, I just love the idea of Uruha being this real dork who only Reita really understands since they've known each other for so long. Which is what I kinda thing they're like irl.
> 
> Also, Yusahana6323 wanted some Valentine's Day Reituha, so here you go hun~ ^_^
> 
> Anyway, enjoy~
> 
> P.S. This is un-betaed. So apologies for typos/mistakes.

Kouyou was never really... the most eloquent of people. Well, he  _was_ eloquent; during interviews he could be incredibly well-spoken, he knew just what to say and when to say it, often giving interesting insights on all kinds of topics. Beyond that, just the words that he actually chose while he was talking could be considered incredibly eloquent, describing feelings, thoughts and situations in detail that gave a unique look on everything.

 

However...

 

When it came to everyday life, everyday situations and just talking to... people he could be a little... lacking. Of course, he knew _how_ to talk to people, he knew how to have conversation, it was just that he sometimes said stuff that people found a little strange, or that didn't really make a lot of sense. See,  Kouyou's sense of humour was a little unorthodox as well and sometimes people just didn't understand that he was making a joke. And when that happened, well... things could get kind of awkward.

 

There was one person though, one person who understood both Kouyou's eloquent side and his not so eloquent side. There was one person who could understand what he was saying even if Kouyou himself didn't understand what he was saying. There was someone who could translate for whoever Kouyou was talking to, explain to them what the honey blond man  _actually_ meant. There was someone who understood his strange, unorthodox jokes and would laugh at them even when no one else could understand what he meant.

 

That person was Akira.

 

Akira had been with Kouyou through thick and thin since they were just thirteen years old. What had started out as two kids messing around during soccer club and skipping classes together in favour of going home to play video games, had turned in first and only relationship for the both of them. Well.. Akira claims to have had a girlfriend when he about ten or eleven, but Kouyou didn't count that. 

 

This year was special though. This year marked the twentieth year since they decided to take that next step, to test the waters of a relationship even though they were still so young, at only fifteen going on sixteen. They had been so young and people had thought that they would never last. For at least three years they heard the “it's just a phase”s and “it's ok, you just haven't met the right girl”s. But for Kouyou there had only ever been Akira and he knew that was true for Akira as well, for him there was only Kouyou. 

 

But since this was their twentieth anniversary, Kouyou wanted to do something special for Akira. Kouyou wasn't really one to outwardly show his affection, unlike Akira. That stupid dork was always the one who bought Kouyou roses and said cheesy things even when the honey blond scolded Akira for treating him like a girl. Akira would only laugh and kiss him though, causing Kouyou to roll his eye and punch his boyfriend's arm.

 

Having their anniversary on the 14 th  of February, Valentine's Day, seemed a little cheesy but that's when it was. It was a special day to him, the day Akira had tentatively confessed to Kouyou – even though the honey blond had already known – asking if Kouyou would maybe like to try being more than friends. Kouyou had agreed of course and that was when the most amazing twenty years of their lives had begun. 

 

Kouyou had taken the day off work without Akira having known, since Akira left for work before him, in preparation for their special day. Kouyou thought it was probably a little bit cliché and dorky to be making a nice romantic dinner for the two of them, but his mind was simple when it came to romance. Akira had always been the big thinker, the one to come up with all the crazy ideas. One time he had taken Kouyou to Okinawa. Oki-fucking-nawa! They'd stayed in a nice resort and Akira had taken him down to the beach, only to find a circular rug laid out with cushions and candles, a two course dinner and Kouyou's favourite wine. That was the kind of guy Akira was, and the kind that Kouyou was not. But he knew Akira would love this anyway. 

 

It also happened that Kouyou wasn't really much of a cook. The best thing he could make was spaghetti, but that was ok because he knew it was something Akira really liked and he'd eat it every goddamn day if he could. So Kouyou looked up the best spaghetti recipe he could find, setting about making it after having made a trip to the supermarket to get all the ingredients, along with chocolate, wine and a large bouquet of red roses. 

 

He was trying to be like Akira, trying to be all romantic and cheesy in the way he knew Akira liked. Which was why he spent hours trying to make that damn spaghetti sauce perfect and he lay out a trail of rose petals leading from the front door of their apartment all the way to the dining room table which he had set with a white table-cloth and then also scattered rose petals over, situating a few candles in the middle as well. Kouyou even put on the nice suit he knew Akira loved seeing him in.

 

His partner in crime was due home around half past five and Kouyou was getting more nervous by the minute. He shouldn't be though.. this was the man who had seen him go through the awful, ugly teenage stage. The one where just everything looked shit; his hair, his skin, his style. Akira had seen Kouyou at his absolute worst but he'd never been really nervous about anything then. Kouyou sighed, running a hand through his hair, pacing back and forth through the kitchen.

 

That pacing came to a standstill though when he heard he sound of the front door opening and a quiet “what the...” before Akira called out his name. Kouyou left the kitchen, stepping into the dining room while he waited for Akira to come all the way down the hallway. 

 

“Babe?” Akira asked, finally stepping in and throwing his leather jacket over one of the hooks on the wall. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Kouyou, eyes taking in the romantically lit room, no doubt he could smell the spaghetti from the kitchen and then his eyes landed on Kouyou. The honey blond would never get over that smile, the one Akira got when he was really genuinely happy. It made small lines appear at the corners of his mouth and the corners of his eyes crinkled a little as well. Kouyou loved that smile. 

 

“Happy anniversary,” Kouyou said, smiling at his lover. “And... Valentine's Day,” he added on as an after-thought, approaching Akira as the shorter man walked further into the room. Akira embraced Kouyou just like he did every day he left for work, holding the honey blond closely against him and leaning in to press a kiss against Kouyou's plump lips, which Kouyou surrendered to easily. 

 

“You continue to amaze me, you know that?” Akira mused, chuckling as he pulled back from Kouyou, though he pulled the taller man's hand into his, holding it as he walked towards the kitchen. “The rose petals are very unlike you, Kou. You even made dinner.” Akira grinned, turning to Kouyou. “Well,” he gestured towards the pot of spaghetti. “Go ahead and serve us up, Mr. Chef.” 

 

“Shut up and go sit down,” Kouyou scolded, smacking Akira on the bum. Akira merely laughed and wandered out of the kitchen, taking his place at the table while Kouyou served them up two plates of pasta and red sauce. He grabbed the wine from the counter too, tucking it under his arm before he picked up the two plates and carried them out. 

 

“So.. what inspired you to do all of this?” Akira asked after Kouyou had set down the plates and poured them two glasses of red wine. “You usually aren't the roses and dinner kinda guy. In fact... I don't think you've ever done this,” Akira chuckled.

 

Kouyou frowned a little, trying to come up with the right words as he stared at the candle ahead of him. “Well,” he started, finally, looking back up at Akira. “That's pretty much it. I've never done this before. You're always doing all kinds of nice romantic things for me and so I thought it was about time that I repay the favour, show my appreciation and all. It's also our anniversary.” Kouyou took a sip of his wine, tapping his fork against the side of his plate quietly as Akira took a mouthful of spaghetti, looking at Kouyou as if he were the most fascinating thing on the planet. “I know I don't normally verbally express what you mean to me and all..” he trailed off for a moment, thinking once more.

 

“But today is our twentieth anniversary,” Kouyou continued, leaning forward in his chair a little more. “And there's so many things I never actually said aloud. You're... I mean, you'll do. It's a bit late to swap you out now,” Kouyou stated, though he meant nothing bad by it. “You're the kind of guy I'd shave my legs for, you're the kind of I'd let see my browser history, you're an idiot but the good kind.” Kouyou shrugged his shoulders. His ineloquent side beginning to show, but as usual Kouyou was too caught up in what he was saying to really realise it. “You annoy me more than anyone in the world, but I want to spend every irritating minute with you. You're the sun, the moon, the stars... all that good shit. And I love your scruffy face, it saves me from spending a lot of money on exfoliating products. You're the reason I look down at my phone and smile, but then walk into a pole. Back in middle school, and even now, you repulse me the least even though you're still pretty gross sometimes.” Kouyou paused in his speech to take a breath, reaching out to take Akira's hand and run his thumb over the backs of the shorter man's knuckles. 

 

Kouyou smiled warmly at Akira, love and affection filling his heart. “I just... I love you with all of my butt. I'd say my heart, but my butt his bigger. And Akira, I promise that I'll love you forever... even when you're old and fat.”

 

Silence filled the dining room as Akira merely blinked at Kouyou a few times, eyes flicking over the honey blond's face before looking down at his meal and then back up again. “Kou... Y'know... That might just be the least romantic thing you've ever said to me,” he stated, amusement clear as day in his voice. “Also, this spaghetti is  _awful_.”

 

A dark look took over Kouyou's face and he let go of Akira's hand, pushing it away. “Fuck you,” he hissed, scowling as he got up from the table in a huff only to be met with Akira's laughter and a hand catching his wrist. Kouyou's butt landed on Akira's lap as his lover curled his arms around the honey blond's waist.

 

“Aw, babe. Don't pout,” Akira grinned, one hand coming up to run a thumb over Kouyou's lips. “I'm kidding. Well.. not really. But I think it's still sweet. Just... sweet in an unorthodox kinda way and that's why I love you.” Akira gripped the back of Kouyou's neck, pulling him down for a long, deep kiss. 

 

That is until Kouyou pulled away with a groan and a frown on his face. “You're right, that spaghetti really is awful,” he stated, liking the flavour from Akira's mouth off his lips. Akira threw his head back and laughed. “I'm just gonna order pizza, fuck this cooking shit,” Kouyou grumbled. 

 

He was about to get up off Akira's lap when he was held back once more. Turning back, Kouyou found Akira looking up at him, his face a little more serious now but that same smile still crinkling the corners of his eyes slightly. “Happy twentieth anniversary, Kouyou,” Akira smiled, brushing a lock of Kouyou's hair behind his ear before leaning up to kiss him. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”


End file.
